A designer of a UI screen needs to understand how a user (hereinafter, referred to as an “assumed user”) will use the UI screen and to design the UI screen suitable for the assumed user. However, it is not easy to design a UI screen suitable for an assumed user.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of choosing components to be arranged on a UI screen depending on a user and creating a UI screen for the user in which only the selected components are arranged. Specifically, a technique of decreasing the number of components to be displayed on a UI screen and displaying GUI components capable of being easily operated when a level of proficiency of a user at a system is low, and adding components to be displayed on the UI screen when the level of proficiency of the user at the system increases is disclosed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of choosing help information to be provided depending on a user and displaying only the selected help information on a display unit in a system having a function of providing the help information when the help information is requested by the user.
Patent Document 3 discloses a data processing apparatus that is configured to automatically change setting of a UI and changes the size of icons displayed in a tool bar or chooses a menu to be displayed depending on a user's operation skill.
Patent Document 4 discloses a UI apparatus that registers information on whether a user support such as an enlarged display of characters is necessary for users or for screens to be displayed on the apparatus and that creates a UI screen for each user. Audio guidance, display of a monochromatic screen for color blinders, and the like are described as the user support.